


underneath the sunrise (show me where your love lies)

by koibito (IronButterfly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Top Hinata Shouyou, basically hinata is insatiable and gives it good to his husband who is Weak and loves him very much, hinakage, lots of goood fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronButterfly/pseuds/koibito
Summary: “Fine.” Kageyama acquiesces, as if he wasn’t the one begging to be fucked when the sun had barely even risen, and Hinata snickers knowingly at him, but quickly gives it up when Kageyama growls and reaches to tug at his hair. Hinata halts his hand midair and trails more kisses along Kageyama’s thighs in apology. The amused sparkle in his eyes doesn’t dim in the slightest though, andfuck, Kageyama should not be finding that hot.





	underneath the sunrise (show me where your love lies)

“One more?” Hinata asks in a hopeful voice, while pressing a wet kiss on the inside of Tobio’s twitching thigh. Kageyama can’t help the shudder that wrecks through his exhausted body, as he pants. _This infuriating man!_

“Shouyou, I’m going to die.” Kageyama tells him very seriously. Kageyama loves his husband more than anything in the world, he really does. But while Hinata Shouyou’s unmatched stamina is something he’s known since their Karasuno days and all the way to playing for the national team, and it’s something he’s been _thoroughly_ enjoying in the intimacy of their bedroom, he’s half-convinced that Hinata might just seriously be trying to kill him. He’s proven right when Hinata looks up at him with that charming smile of his and – “It would be a very pleasant death, though, wouldn’t it?” Hinata responds cockily, and bites at his inner thigh, making Tobio gasp.

 

 Kageyama swallows, deliberating: he’s come more than he can count at this point and he feels sensitive all over. Sex with Hinata is always good and almost unbearably intense in pleasure. But there’s something entirely different in how vulnerable and raw and dotted on he feels, when Hinata lays him down like this, spread open and nowhere to hide, and lovingly takes him apart for hours. Much as he’s been doing the whole morning, which brings Kageyama to his current dilemma: let the love of his life make him come until he cries or call it quits for the day and demand breakfast. He knows that despite his persistence Hinata will stop immediately if Kageyama says the word, but it’s a simple decision to make, really.

 

“Fine.” Kageyama acquiesces, as if he wasn’t the one begging to be fucked when the sun had barely even risen, and Hinata snickers knowingly at him, but quickly gives it up when Kageyama growls and reaches to tug at his hair. Hinata halts his hand midair and trails more kisses along Kageyama’s thighs in apology. The amused sparkle in his eyes doesn’t dim in the slightest though, and _fuck_ , Kageyama should not be finding that hot.

 

“Thank you.” Hinata says politely as if he’s been entrusted the most precious treasure in the world. “I’ll take good care of my husband.”

 

Kageyama shivers involuntarily and flushes hot all the way to the tips of his ears at the proclamation. That Hinata’s had him wrapped around his finger is something he’s been aware of from the first year of knowing the shorter boy, but in times like this – quiet times when Hinata’s so gorgeous and warm and _stupidly hot_ between his legs, saying the most ridiculous things with the most sincere face…Tobio’s poor gay heart can barely handle it.

 

“You always do.” Kageyama murmurs, running gentle fingers through his husband’s hair, messier than usual due to their vigorous activities. “Now, do me.”

 

Hinata snorts at him, but it’s Tobio’s favourite sound and goes straight to his heart so he doesn’t have it in himself to protest the teasing. “Okay,” Hinata says, voice low, and finally adjusts Kageyama’s thighs over his shoulders. He doesn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing any more than Tobio is, as he immediately drags his fingers in between Tobio’s cheeks, gathering lube and slick and rubbing his hole in rough circles. Kageyama groans, arching his back and moving his aching hips to get more pressure on it.

 

“Tobio, you’re so loose for me.”  Hinata says, eyes dark and entranced on the sight of his wanton love and indulgently pushes his index finger inside Tobio’s hole. Tobio moans softly and tries again to roll his hips into the motion of Hinata’s hand, but whines in displeasure when Hinata puts more pressure on his thighs, halting his movements. Hinata huffs in amusement and Kageyama glares at him, despite his embarrassment. Hinata has called him _spoiled_ whenever he’s got like this, and it downs on Kageyama at the moment that he might’ve fully deserved it. Hinata doesn’t break their eye contact as he reaches for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers. He looks _hungry_ , and Kageyama shivers again. “Gosh, you’re so needy today. Look at you, you just came from my dick and you’re already so hard and sucking me in.” he says, and he finally, finally fucks his index finger into him, setting up a steady pace.

 

“Yes!” Kageyama gasps, throwing an arm over his face. He is well aware of how needy and desperate he sounds, but the downright dangerous look in Hinata’s eyes quells the last of his embarrassment. “Yes, Shouyou I need you– _ah_ -!” he screams as Hinata slips in another finger and immediately aims for his sweet spot with punishing precision. At the same time that Kageyama starts wondering if he might be experiencing a heart attack from having his prostate fucked so good (so many times), Shouyou tugs Tobio’s arm away from his face and laces their fingers together, giving him an anchor. “No, I want you to watch me. I love you so much, Tobio. I want you to come for me. You can do it, right?” Hinata coos at him, speeding up the movement of his fingers, rubbing just-so, massaging Tobio’s sweet spot in a way that brings overwhelmed tears to Tobio’s eyes.

 

“Yes, yes, Shou – _fuck_ , more, please,” Tobio sobs, trying his best not to crush Hinata in between his thighs, but all the redhead does is hum and slip another finger in, stretching him deliciously. Hinata echoes Kageyama’s loud moan with a sympathetic one of his own and squeezes his fingers, taking pity and slowing down a little. Through the haze of pleasure Kageyama feels Hinata’s hot breath on his member, and twitches his hips up, eyes lost with pleasure trying to see if Hinata will get the fucking clue and put his mouth on his aching dick. From the insufferable smirk on his _horrible_ husband’s face, Hinata clearly gets it, but enjoys torturing Tobio, who’s too weak and worn out from so many orgasms to really do anything but writhe helplessly on the sheets, far too much. Hinata draws his face closer, and Kageyama feels his hot breath _right there_ and he’s gonna _lose his mind_.

 

“Shouuu, I need – fuck, I’m close, _love,_ please _,”_   Tobio begs, voice cracking and squirming desperately, and through his mindless arousal he sees Hinata’s eyes go impossibly dark at the endearment. _Fuck_ , he’s so close. He moans softly, closing his eyes, as Hinata keeps fingering him with renewed vigor, fingers sliding in and out, dragging the pads, calloused from years of volleyball, against his prostate on every stroke and rubbing his stretched entrance with his thumb. Tobio feels so good, the insistent pressure on his prostate making him feel heavy and glorious, and he’s almost there. He frees his hand from Hinata’s grip to touch his cock, but Hinata stops him, intertwining their hands together again and pressing their hands to Tobio’s heaving stomach. _Fuck_. The pressure makes him feel so full and even the slightest movement inside of him feels heightened now. Kageyama whines at the added stimulation and closes his eyes as more tears roll down his cheeks.

 

“Tobio, you look so good like this, sweetheart. All of this,” Hinata pauses to lick his lips, and finally wraps a hand around Tobio’s dick, making his hips buck up uncontrollably, needy for the touch. “is only for me. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” Tobio throws his head back, overwhelmed and moans at the possessive look in his Shouyou’s eyes. He’s not going to last.

 

“Yes, _yes_ , only yours, Shou. Feels so good – You’re the only one that I want – _ah, ah, ah_ ,” Tobio’s rambling trails off into loud, incoherent sounds of pleasure as Hinata finally takes him into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the head over and over and over. Hinata watches him shake apart, mouth around his cock, and fingers moving mercilessly inside of him still. And when he suddenly presses their joint hands against Tobio’s stomach, _hard_ , it finally pushes Tobio over the edge as he wails, head thrashing on the sheets and coming hard and _a lot_ , clenching around Hinata’s fingers.

 

Hinata doesn’t stop. After he’s swallowed every last drop of Kageyama’s cum, he keeps sucking on his spent member and keeping that overwhelming pressure on his belly, while Kageyama, thoroughly spent and sensitive tries to get away from the sensation that’s almost bordering on _too much_ , and moaning himself hoarse.

 

“Tobio, look at me.” Hinata says, rubbing Tobio’s thigh soothingly with his unoccupied hand. Tobio does, meeting Shouyou’s determined gaze with his tired one. “You can come for me one more time.” He says and when Kageyama moans in protest, he rubs harshly at his prostate, to replace the cause of that sound with something better. _I’m going to die_ , Kageyama thinks, incredulous and more aroused than should be possible. “You can give me one more, can’t you?” Shouyou asks, insatiable as always when it comes to Kageyama: his attention, his tosses, his kisses, his love, his _everything_.  

 

Kageyama nods fervently, surrendering himself to his small love once again, and when he clenches his eyes shut at the renewed friction of fingers against the walls of his insides, something in him breaks.

 

“Kiss me. _Please_.” Tobio manages to stutter out, voice small and wet as more tears stream down his face.

 

Hinata’s fierce gaze softens a little at the plea and he smiles softly, lovingly. He moves from his place between his long legs, maneuvering himself along Tobio’s right side and hooking an arm around Kageyama’s neck, drags their lips together. They lose themselves in a hungry kiss, Kageyama’s mouth opening almost instantly, pliant, and letting Hinata in.

 

Hinata keeps up his ministrations, pace merciless and almost punishing between Kageyama’s legs, if it weren’t for how loose and _wet_ Kageyama is. Kageyama moans into Hinata’s mouth, as he comes again, feeling like he’s breaking apart at the seams, and Hinata fucks him through it, only slowing down when his husband ceases his twitching and flops bonelessly on the bed and stopping when he finally pushes his hand away.

 

Kageyama breaks away from the kiss, panting heavily, but Hinata continues to kiss his face, trailing doting kisses along his cheeks, his nose, his neck. Kageyama comes around when he feels Hinata prop himself up on an elbow beside him and he opens his eyes to the sight of his self-satisfied, _terrible_ Shouyou licking his previously occupied fingers clean.

 

He really is going to _die_.

 

“I’m going to die.” He rasps out for good measure and shoves Hinata’s far too pleased face away with a groan. “My own husband is trying to kill me.”  He complains sulkily, and Hinata’s answering laughter sounds like bells to his ears.

 

“Well, maybe you deserved it.” Hinata says cheekily and pushes Kageyama’s sweaty fringe away from his eyes, cupping his face and brushing the lingering tear tracks away with a tenderness that makes Kageyama choke up with feelings. Hinata’s eyes grow impossibly softer as he leans forward to nuzzle their noses together. “I love you.”

 

Kageyama swallows heavily. Well, maybe it’s not such a bad way to go, after all.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> as a bottom!kageyama enthusiast i believe there should be more of it. that's all.
> 
> hope you've enjoyed this! and do leave kudos and comments if you feel inclined too.


End file.
